Bearer of Flames
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: An ordinary human goes to a school for monsters armed with a cigarette lighter possessed by an elemental spirit.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story has been on my mind and harddrive for a few years. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

My name is Luke Stroll, and I'm going to a school not known by others unless your 'special.' I was fondling with the cross hanging around my neck and a lighter I got from my grandfather while waiting for the bus. "One for Yokai Academy?" The bus driver said, allowing me to get out of my thoughts.

"That's me, sir," I said as I went into the bus and sat down at one of the seats. "There's something creepy about that guy?" I thought as I put my bag containing clothes, laptop, etc. in the seat beside me.

"It's going to be two hours before we reach Japan so you may want to catch some sleep," the bus driver said as my blue eyes grew wide. I asked him how, and he replied with"yep, I have to pick up someone else in Japan."

"But this is America, on the other half of the world. Not even the fastest jet fighters can reach Japan in two hours." I told him as he just chuckled again.

"Kid, there's stuff in the world that you don't know about, I just hope that you and the other kid I'm picking up can be able to survive it." He said as I just rolled my eyes and decided to listen to the opening to 91 Days on YouTube. As the bus began to gain speed, my mind started racing with the song in my ears.

-Later in Japan-

My eyes opened as I felt my body jerk in the seat, I looked around to see sakura trees in bloom. I saw a Japanese teen look my way and nodded his head, I nodded back as he took his seat. I thumbed the square lighter as we entered a darkening tunnel that turned on a rainbow of lights at the brightest level.

When the light show ended, the bus slowed down by a unique scarecrow. "Is it over?" A groan escaped my lips as the only other passenger stood from his seat as he motioned for me to come with him.

As we both neared the exit, the bus driver stopped us. "I would watch the others back if I were you two. This world is not like your own. Welcome to Yokai Academy, and good luck. You boys will need it." He chuckled darkly as we stepped off the bus.

When we started walking the metal casing of the lighter glowed as we heard a ringing sound. We both stopped as it grew louder. The scenery around us was tall dead trees with gravestones as far as the eye could see. "Run!" The Japanese screamed as we ran away from the sound.

The ringing followed by what sounded like metal grinding against metal. Soon a bike came into view with a pink haired girl. The bike rammed itself into the brown haired guy beside me as he, the bike, and the girl all slid next to a decaying tree. Running towards them, I saw the adorable girl pierce her teeth into his neck.

After the guy was screaming and running in circles, saying that his blood was drunk by the girl. Once he calmed down the girl looked at the ground. "Now that we've got that task is taken care of; who are you, people?!" I screamed as my blue eyes turned orange, lit with flames.

The boy turned to me and bowed. "Tsukune Aono."

The girl placed a strand of hair behind her hair and stared at me with emerald green eyes. "Moka Ayakyshia, I'm a vampire."

I looked at her and then at Tsukune as he confirmed it. "Well, ok, then. I'm Luke Stroller, and I'm what you would call a Bearer of Flames."


	2. Chapter 2

After getting my schedule for the first quarter of the school year, I went to my check out my homeroom. I found Tsukune towards the back of the classroom, glancing out the window. Making my way over to him, I sat in the chair by him.

"Yo, do you believe that girl?" I asked him as he looked at me with a shrug. The door opened to reveal an attractive woman was walking into the room.

Revealing that the attractive woman was the homeroom teacher. I looked at her, intensively, "I love this class." The teacher spoke her name and told the class the rules of the school.

Tsukune and I froze in place as we both looked and saw that the other students looked with a bored look on their faces.

_'This has to be a joke, right?'_ I thought has Tsukune shared my body language of frightening fear. Calming down, I raised my hand to ask a question. "Just out of curiosity, what would happen if a human did manage to come to Yokai Academy?"

"Well if they were to be found out then they would be killed instantly."

"And would being a human count if they lived on Earth but were able to summon fire?"

"If they had an ability like that, then we would classify them as an elemental bender." Ms. Nekonome, the teacher, told me as I rubbed the lighter. The door opened, and a familiar figure walked through.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't know where the classroom was." Moka told the teacher as the boys in the room whooped and hollered at how gorgeous she was. When she scanned the room, she saw us towards the back of the classroom. "Tsukune, Luke! Hey guys!" She exclaimed excitedly as she jumped towards us.

As she neared us, she spread her arms and managed to hug tackled us. We landed with our backs to the floor and a smiling blood-sucker between us. "Hey, Moka, can you please let us breathe?" Tsukune asked with a croaking voice as I repeatedly tapped against her arm. Once she let go, we both gasped for air.

A male student from across the room sniffed the air as his tongue slipped out. "Teacher, I don't know about you, but I've been smelling two humans. One of which seems to be overcooked, roasting over an open flame." The guy glanced toward our direction as I chose to look at the pink curtain of hair from Moka's scalp instead of glaring at Sazos direction.

Ms. Nekonome opened her mouth, only for the bell to ring. We were able to get off the floor and with our bags with us, exit the room. Only to be followed by the glaring eyes of the male students.

Walking down the stairs, a familiar voice in my head spoke as the lighter in my light brown pants glowed. "**Be careful that one guy from the class is stalking us." **I looked around with Moka clenching Tsukune's arm near her bosom. The guy was blushing, couldn't say I didn't blame him.

Soon after we exited the hallway, we stopped by a vending machine with drinks. "Coffee? In what world can you get coffee from a vending machine?" I asked as Moka reached for a tomato juice.

Tsukune replied as he whispered into my ear. "They have them in Japan." I nodded my head as we all sat down on a nearby bench. As the coffee went down my throat, we sat in silence, enjoying each others company; that is, until Sazo revealed himself from a pillar. "Hey, babe, why don't you hang out with a real man instead of these two scaredy-cats?"

With high speed, he backslapped me and grabbed Tsukune by the collar of his shirt. With Moka pleading to let the brown-haired man down, I managed to run towards my choking friend as he was thrown into the vending machine, leaving a significant dent into the machine. Running towards the fallen teenager, I slowly helped him, glaring at Sazo as Moka told him she liked nice boys.

Scoffing at being rejected, the bully walked away, but not before glancing at Moka from the back, licking his lips with glee and anticipation.

Once Sazo was out of sight, Moka and I carefully made our way to the dormitories with Tsukune between us. When we made it, Moka smiled as I looked at the building in horror. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Uh… yes? If it doesn't look like something straight out of a Stephen King novel… or a horror movie." I said as Tskune came around. Apparently, he shared my opinion when we heard him gasp. When we got to the front doors, Tsukune was able to walk. I called out to him when he made his way to his door. "Hey, Tsukune. You ever need help with anything, let me know?"

He smiled and entered his room, down the hallway, I entered my room. The room itself had gray wallpaper with a single bed, a desk beside it with a mini kitchen to the left, and a small bathroom to the right. After closing the door, I removed the lighter from my pocket and placed it in my palm. "We are alone now Sala. You can come out now."

At the command, the metal box glowed brightly as flames shot up and swirled, almost reaching the ceiling. As the fire died down and returned into the box, a womanly figure stood in its place, made entirely out of the fire. Her body was that of a woman whose body was almost fully matured with curves in the right places with flames licking at the air as they danced around her body.


	3. Chapter 3

The fire spirit flew out of my hand and carefully hovered above the carpet, careful not to singe the material. Sala looked around the room, examining it, as she did she saw Tsukune pushing Moka away from him. "We need to go, looks like your friends are bickering." She went back into the lighter as I raced down the stairs.

Going outside, Sala gave me a general direction thanks to our mental connection when the lighter first came into my possession. "You can't go to a human school! I won't let you!" I heard Moka screaming clinching to Tsukune as tears left her emerald eyes, going on about how when she went to a human school they made fun of her.

"What if I am one of those humans that you despise so much!?" Tsukune yelled at her as I hid against a tree. He ran away from the crying girl as she knelt on the dirt.

"Guess the cats out of the bag now," I muttered, running to the Japanese male, unaware that Sazo made his way to the crying vampire. "Hey dumbass! You run fast when you make a girl cry. What gives? Making her cry just because your a human in a school for boogymen. Did you forget that I'm also a human?" I asked him, when I reached Tsukune, huffing as a scream pierced the air.

"That was Moka," Tsukune whispered as we ran back. When we reached her, an ogre lashed his tongue and wrapped it around her leg. Acting quickly, flames curled around my hands as a bow and arrows materialized. I aimed and fired the flaming arrow, hearing the fire cutting through the slimy organ. The ogre screamed in pain as the tongue retreated back into his mouth.

Tsukune and I ran to the vampire to help her. However, Tsukune was backhanded and rolled down the ashen gray cliff; Moka looked at me as I took a fighting stance with fire curling once more, taking the form of a pair of Tekkko-Kagi above my hands. I glanced to her and motioned for her to get to her friend.

"Your battle is with me troll!" I screamed running toward Sazo. He swung his fist forward and I sidestepped to avoid. I lunged forward with a few jabs and slashes to get through the thick skin as I kept evading. 'Jab, cross, uppercut' I thought as I ducked a strike. Next thing I knew I was rolling down the cliff.

Reaching the end of the slop I coughed a little blood as Sazo came into view as he glanced at Moka and Tsukune and nearly barfed. "I'm sick of the lovey-dovey shit, and I'm an ogre!"

"Could have fooled me asshole," I muttered, leaving my eyes to stare at the sky. The fire on me resided back into the elemental encased in metal as a pink reddish light engulfed the area as bats appeared from the trees and began encasing Moka. A burst of energy followed as the bats flew back to the safety of the trees.

The person standing in Mokas' place with silver hair with ruby red eyes. "Sala, is… is that a vampire?" I asked, trembling in fear of the raw, uncontrollable power as she told me it was. Sazo rushed the silver-haired vampire and was sent back indenting the cliff.

I looked at the defeated ogre and back at the vampire as she neared Tsukune. "Damn." Something went near her choker with an audible click. The pink light disappeared as Moka's hair changed pink once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone who took the time out of thier day to review, follow, and favorite this story. Please tell me in the reviews or PM me so I can ask what you thought of this chapter and the story.**

* * *

The bed was comfortable and warm. Warmer than it usually would due to Sala waking me up by burning my skin off. I woke and turned to the elemental being sitting on the bedside desk. "Good morning, Master. I hope you slept well."

"I did until I was being cooked." I removed myself from the bed and took a long breath. "I had that dream again. Saw her face too before… well, you know, don't you?" I told her as she grew human-sized and hugged me. Because of my command over her and fire, she didn't burn me.

We stayed there until I looked at the clock. I ran to get my morning routine done and walked outside the building as my mind filled with the face of my friend and the smell of roasted flesh. I felt a hand on my left shoulder, and my training took over.

I gripped my left hand over the other persons and bent my left knee over my foot and swung my free arm to trap the persons' arms and kicked the stomach. I turned around, seeing a familiar face. "Tsukune? I'm sorry about that. I've got something on my mind."

Begging for air in his lungs, the Japanese teen kept his hands on his knees when Moka caught up to us. "Morning, boys. Hm, Tsukune are you okay?" Tsukune nodded his head, slowly getting up as I looked at the vampire.

"Moka, do you remember anything after Tskune pulled off your rosary?"

The ruby in the cross mentioned gleamed with acknowledgment as the pink-haired girl spoke. "Not really. When I came back, there was a hole in the cliff and were looking at me awestruck like I did something incredible." She came close to Tsukune and leaned close. "Tsukune, may I have a bite?" Before getting an answer out, she pierced his skin as I turned and walked away.

Walking through a small swamp, I rested against a small tree. With the girls face still in my head, I felt ashamed at my last words I said to her. Knowing I can take them back. Calming down, I started to walk towards the academy, only to stop by a lake as I saw someone on the ground.

"Hey miss, you okay?" I reached my hand out as she grabbed it. I helped her until she was on her knees. Her eyes opened, and they were beautiful amethyst, and her hair was cotton candy blue with a purple frilly headband with stars near her ears.

"Yes, thank you, Luke. But you can see, my chest hurts." She grabbed my arm and pressed it against her gravity-defying bosom as Sala sent me a mental warning as the metal lighter shone its light through my pocket as my head felt like splitting in two, one familiar like flames enveloping a rich forest and foreign being in my mind made of pure unadulterated lust.

But forces were pushing back and forth. "Both of you. Stop it!" I growled as flames coiled around me, making the busty teen screech in pain. I cradled my head as the pain subsided. "I don't even know your name, yet you know mine. How?" I asked her as the flames formed into a katana with the fire licking the delicate skin of her neck.

She scrambled away as her breasts swayed in the nude colored sweater. "I'm Kurumu Kurono, and we're in the same class. I sit beside you." She slowly sat up and dusted off her knees and plaid skirt.

The fire sword retreated back into the steel lighter as Kurumu looked at me. "Would you like to walk to class together then, I promise I won't try anything." She told me as I glanced at her massive chest.

I blushed and turned my head away from her eyes. "Deal, however, if you do try anything else. I'll have my friend come out and play." I removed the palm-sized lighter, and it glowed brightly as if accepting the challenge as we started walking. "Giving your stunning figure and your ability to almost make me an obedient slave. I'm guessing you are a succubus?"

"Maybe. You know we are not supposed to reveal our original forms, yes?"

"True. But given my limited knowledge of monsters and given what I've already seen, it seemed like a possible choice." I told her as the building was in view with other students flocking inside the classroom. "Ladies first."

Her giggling sound heavenly as she walked past me with the door opened. _'And they say that love is dead.'_ I thought as I caught a glimpse of a familiar figure, I knew only a few years back. "Isabelle?" The name escaped my lips quietly, filled with grief and sorrow as the mental images came back.

The sea of people moved as one, forcing the familiar girl and me to separate further. A hand on my shoulder brought me to reality as pink hair fluttered in my vision. "Luke, are you alright?"

I turned to the voice and found Moka with Tsukune. "Hey, guys. I'm good. I just met someone out by the swamp and helped her inside, and then I saw someone… who I thought I wouldn't see again." The bell sounded as we walked to our homeroom.

We entered the class and sat down. The teacher walked in and spoke, "good morning, students. Today we have a new student joining us, so please make her feel greeted." The door opened, and a woman stepped in as the men once again cried in joy.

The girl had light brown skin with sky blue eyes and straight black hair down to her waist. Her eyes scanned the room, and she met my face. I stood from my chair and walked towards her with confidence; when I neared her, I could see the recognition in her eyes. Tears swelled in our eyes as I nodded my head. "Hi, Isabella," her arms wrapped around me as tears escaped my eyes. "I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone who is following this book! I want to say that I am thinking of doing an RV FF with the characters of a book I'm writing to get your ideas. THis is an updated chapter.**

* * *

Silence enclosed the two of us as we sat on a wooden bench, holding a cold can of soda on each of our persons. Breathing in, I looked at her. "Are you truly Isabelle, or are you just some imposter? Because I already feel guilty about that day."

"Luke, it is me, or rather my soul, anyway. I'm the ghost of your best friend. That fire wasn't your fault intentionally. You were angry at whatever we were fighting about when you unleashed her for the first time!" She placed her hands on my shoulders and shook. Making me come out of my funk.

"You are saying that you died because I wasn't in control of my emotions. It sounds like it's my fault to me." A hefty sigh escaped my lips as I stood up. "By the way, you know you're not supposed to reveal your form, right?"

She nodded her head as shouting came from the hallway. We raced inside to find Kurumu surrounded in a sea of hypnotized male students as she revealed what kind of monster she was to Moka who looked like she was about to cry. We saw Tsukune with Kurumu, telling Moka that he didn't want to be her food anymore.

We saw the blue-haired girl drag Tsukune away as Moka knelt and cried. "Moka! What's wrong?" I asked, running over to her with the soul of my dead friend in tow.

"Tsukune…" sobs escaped her as she formed a sentence. "Tsukune said that he didn't want to be my friend because I treat him like my food source. That's not true!" Tears fell from her eyes as we pulled her off the floor.

"Well then let's go before he does something stupid and get himself killed." We raced to find Tsukune and his puppeteer entering the nurses' room as Isabelle grabbed my arm, her hand felt like ice, as it removed some of my energy. A whip of fire from the lighter shot forth and whipped her hand away with a hiss coming from my friend's lips as a second whip landed on the ground twisting itself as it took the form of a busty woman wrapped in flames. "Sala, that wasn't nice."

The woman of fire glared at Isabelle as she crossed her arms underneath her bust. "An elemental being will protect her master in exchange for the ability to command the element of the being through the mind. Yes?"

"Yes, that's what you and grandpa told me when he gave me this fire starter." I held the lighter in my hand as Moka swung the door to the nurses open. We saw her running inside as we heard glass breaking along with shouting.

We ran into the room to see Moka and Tsukune clinging to Kurumu as the succubus flew as she rapidly altitude thanks to the unwanted weight. Sala went back into the lighter, giving me access to my powers. "Bell come on!" I jumped over the broken glass as my feet and hands caught fire, giving me flight.

Isabelle sighed as let legs became transparent as they formed together to form your classical ghost. Awkwardly making my way to the trio, I fell below the treeline. 'Protect me my ass.'

'Heard that Master.' I heard her in my head as I grunted in pain from the impact of my legs touching the ground. After the pain subsided, Kurumu sailed past me and kept going as she slammed into the trees.

When she stopped moving, the silver-haired Moka walked casually toward the succubus, making threats about tearing off her wings and tail. Moka's shadow rippled as Isabelle gave the vampire a backward bear hug, draining her of her lifeforce as I summoned a whip and slammed it between the two monsters. "Enough! Moka, Kurumu had to do what she needed to save her kind from extinction. Put your pride away and see yourself in her shoes. Would you do the same?" I asked her as Isabelle slowly released herself from the vampire.

Seconds turned into minutes as fluttering bats and ravens as her answer was one word. "Yes." She left the succubus to get her rosary as I helped the shaken Kurumu up.

The day after the incident, Tsukune and I left the males dormitory with the ladies coming to greet us from their dorms. We saw Kurumu greet us with a pink box wrapped in a ribbon when she closed in on me, flames curled around my arms and Isabelle stood over me protectively. "Good morning guys, I made you all some cookies, but more importantly I've made them for you Luke. Because I've decided that you will be my Destined One!"

"Huh?" I looked at the girl as she opened the box slowly as I willed the flames to die down as she explained.

"We succubi have to choose one male to spend our life with. The reason I did what I did was to find a suitable mate to give me children to increase the number in my species, and so I've chosen you!"

I looked at Isabelle as I thought it over. "Kurumu, could you give me some time to think about it. Yesterday I found out that my… best friend, who I believed to be dead for three years, that I've also had a thing for, is now walking amongst us. So please give me time to sort everything out." I took a cookie and bit into it, smiling at the taste as I saw the blue-haired girl nod her head with a sad forceful smile placed on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is an author note, telling you guys that I will update all of my stories with the help of ProWritingAid. I have noticed that all of my stories, especially my earliest works, need re-editing. I will post this on most of my stories and will delete it after I refresh the stories chapters. Thank you for your time and I hope to bring you more stories soon! Don't forget I also have a Wattpad Account if it interests anyone, if interested please DM me so I may give my username to you.**


End file.
